


Pamper Night

by cute_lil_fluff



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Nail Painting, Sweet Magnus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baths, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_lil_fluff/pseuds/cute_lil_fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote because of <a href="http://virginshadowhunter-energy.tumblr.com/post/142367069596/can-i-please-just-have-alec-painting-magnus">this</a> post on <a href="virginshadowhunter-energy.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pamper Night

Magnus had decided that it was pamper night for the both of them. There had been a lot happening at the institute lately, responsibilities and mission weighing heavy on Alec's shoulders.

And the clients that Magnus had been dealing with recently had left him falling asleep on the sofa, drained of magic on more than one night in the past week.

Not that Magnus was complaining about having Alec carrying him to bed more than once.

Magnus had run them a bath, various salts and liquids turning the water a curious shade of pink, at which Alec had been very confused.

Magnus had let Alec sit between his legs in the water, leaning back against his chest, so that the warlock could rub some of the tension out of his shoulders and run his fingers through the younger boy's hair.

Magnus had snapped his fingers to re-warm the water when he had left Alec in the bath whilst he washed his face and wiped the nail polish from his fingers. He could easily do it with his magic, but it always left him feeling not quite clean.

He grabs a new jar of polish from one of the shelves beside the sink, a deep shade of purple, intending to repaint his nails. He only stops when Alec reaches out to poke him in the knee.

“Can I do it?” An innocent curiosity adorns his face, one which Magnus finds endlessly endearing.

“Of course darling,” Magnus says as he magics up a fluffy towel for his boyfriend to wrap himself in, matching the one wrapped around his own waist. “I didn't take you for the nail polish type Alexander.”

“I used to do Izzy's right hand before she could do it herself. It was quite a while ago, though, I'll admit.” Alec smiles at the memory as he pulls on a pair of sweatpants over his drying skin, pulling the plug out of the bath behind him.

Alec steals the jar from Magnus' hand and leads him into his – their – bedroom, settling down cross-legged on the mattress and waiting for Magnus to do the same. He does, resting one of his hands on Alec's knee.

Alec's careful with his strokes of the brush, tentatively coating each nail slowly. Despite his concentration, he managed to drag some of the polish over onto the tip of his finger, looking up at Magnus apologetically afterwards.

Magnus just smiles and encourages him to keep going. “Carry on.” Magnus' thumb strokes Alec's knee from where it's resting, the warlock squealing when Alec pinches his hand.

“Don't move.” Alec's frowning up at Magnus, but he smiles when Magnus flicks his other wrist and cleans up the shadowhunter's mistake. Alec sighs, cradling Magnus' jaw in his free hand, pressing his lips to the warlock's forehead and whispering “Thank you.”


End file.
